


Hands Off

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:One of the men of the saviors tries to get a hold of Carl. They know full that Carl is Negan’s. Negan even rid of his wives cause Carl is all he needs. Yet even knowing that, the man thinks he can secretly get into Carl’s pants without Negan knowing. Negan, always on time, stops the man before anything happens. He shows the man just who Carl belongs to, before punishing the guy by killing him. Negan and Carl have rough loving, possessive sex afterward and remind each other who they belong to.





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

Carl knew he was attractive. He knew his long legs and pretty lips caught the eyes of a bunch of men. They always had. Glenn would look, Jesus would, even Rick a few times. He was beautiful. And it was nice. Really nice. Carl grew up watching women, studying the way they moved and the way men would react to it. He wanted men to fawn over him and they did, they played with his hair and told him how he was prettier than any of the girls they had seen. Carl loved the attention, most of the time. 

People who worked for Negan weren't always the kindest. Negan wasn't like Rick. He didn't question them. He allowed them to join and kept eyes on them, watching to see if they would betray or steal, or break any of the other rules he had set. Rick wasn't like that. He started them on a leash, following them around and shutting them away from people like they were a caged animal. Negans process worked more. He gave them false hope, false freedom, and if they were decent they could get the real thing. 

Carl was still nervous when Negan let men join. Women, for the most part, just wanted to do their job. They never looked at Negan unless they were close to him or his wives. The men, however, enjoyed challenging Negan. Matthew was the newest one and he loved to push all of Negans buttons. Not enough to make him snap but enough to keep him on edge. To make him grip Lucille and stand too close. Matthew was a smart ass. He was twenty three and had been surviving on his own for three years. Negan said Matthew just needed to be someones bitch for a change. Carl disagreed. Matthew had lived on his own for three years. Matthew had been out there, alone, far too long.

Matthew liked looking at Carl. Each time Carl would walk into his work area to check on everyone, he would stare or make some remark. He wasn't like Glenn or Jesus. He didn't study Carl with a gentle lust, he looked at Carl like he was hungry and Carl was the only thing around. Matthew wasn't giant. Only an inch or two taller than Carl, but his mere presence sent chills down Carls spine. The man wasn't right, but no one else could see it. 

Carrying a gun became normal once more. Ever since he moved in with Negan, Carl had felt safe. He kept a knife on him just in case someone snapped, but it never happened. Matthew, though, had already snapped, and he was unpredictable. He had been in a few fights, fights with men who were close to Negan like Simon and Dwight. It was obvious the way Matthew surivied was by killing and fighting and taking. Negan didn't like men who stole, but for some reason he kept Matthew around, like he was counting down the days until he could kill him. Negan pushed Matthew the same way Matthew pushed Negan. It was only a matter of time before one fell. 

Matthew was the one who fell. He stepped into Negans room when Carl was alone, reading one of his books. "Hey," His voice made Carls skin crawl. "I know you're hooking up with the boss and all but... I don't know." He smiled. It was disgusting. "Maybe you and I could have a little fun. You aren't one of his wives so you aren't off limits, right?" 

"If you're going to try and get into my pants, don't treat me like an object." Carl didn't look up from his book, he only turned a page. Matthew was still standing there, a couple of feet from the couch, silent. He was trying to figure out what to say, as if he was surprised Carl didn't want to ride is dick then and there. "And those dresses are uniforms for the sluts he fucks, not for his right hand man." 

"If he loved his right hand man so much why would he need sluts?" Matthew was trying hard. He knew the buttons to push. It was surprising no one had killed him yet. Carl felt in his pocket for his gun. Maybe he would be the one to finally do it. "Come on. We're alone. It's not a big deal, I'm not proposing-"

"Sorry, pal." Negan chuckled. Carl didn't need to look up to see that Matthew was staring wide eyed. He could picture it perfectly. The poor guy was probably planning his escape right now. "I don't do sharing." Negan walked around Matthew, stepping up to Carl. He pulled the boys collar down and called Matthews name. "He's mine. Got my marks all over him." 

"I wasn't-"

"I don't tolerate thieves, Matthew. You knew he was mine." Negan still held Lucille in one hand. He was going to drag this out. Make Matthew beg. "And the kid didn't even want you. That must hurt. You try to sneak behind my back and fuck him but he rather read a book." He laughed, shaking his head. "It must really suck to be you. Being humiliated right before you're killed-" 

"Sir," Matthew sounded panicked. It was a shame he was such a creep. He survived. He knew the games, even if he cheated at every one of them. He was going to be killed, not because of walkers, but because of Carl. His long legs and pretty little lips got the man killed. Carl didn't mind. "Sir, please-"

"No." Negan was gripping Lucille with both hands now. "You don't get to speak, not when you come in and try to steal whats mine. You know the rules and you broke them. I can't have you go unpunished." Without missing a beat, Negan raised the bat and slammed it down on Matthews head. Blood painted the walls, a few drops landing on Carls book. Negan slammed the bat down again and again, just to get his anger out. Most of the time, with one blow they were dead. Negan just liked playing with his victims.

"Do you have to be so messy?" Carl smeared the red across the page, closing his book. "Now the room has to be cleaned." He set his book down, standing up. He walked in front of Negan, pulling the bat from his grip, dropping it on the floor. Matthews skull was mixed in with the wooden floor and part of the carpet. They may have to switch rooms. "Messy, messy, messy..." 

"I know." Negans hands gripped Carls waist like he gripped the bat. "But I can't help it. He was touching you, touching what was mine." He kissed Carl, biting his lip until it bled. He pulled away and smiled with blood stained teeth. "I don't share, I don't like letting other people use my toys." 

"You're an idiot." Carl sighed. "Our room is ruined." He looked over his shoulder. The sheets were stained. They were definitely going to have to move rooms. "Hot head." Carl mumbled, pulling Negans jacket off his shoulders, draping it across the back of the couch. "You need to learn to control your temper." 

"You look beautiful when you're stained in red." He rubbed blood across Carls cheek then down to his lips, slipping his thumb inside. He panted when Carl sucked on his thumb, dragging his tongue across the pad of his finger. Negan pulled away and lifted Carl up, wrapping the boys legs around his waist. He slammed Carl against the wall, pulling his shirt off. "Too many clothes." He panted.

"Then fix it." Carl whispered, kissing Negans neck. He ground down against his crotch, grabbing at the man's shoulders to hold him up. He dug his nails into Negans back, Negans shirt tearing beneath his fingers. Carl continued to rip the shirt until parts of it fell onto the ground. "Then fuck me."


End file.
